legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Bucky
Tom Bucky is the President of the United States of America in the years of 2035-2037 and was the leader of the Liberal Party of America, he lead USA to an era of gold during his first two years but later abandoned his reputation and became a loyal servant of Ara Astaroth by joining the Leohart's Cult and helping the Intergang to expand its business. In order to secure more interests in the Special Region discovered by his scientists, he involves himself in a number of conspiracies, such as allowing Ara's cultists build satanic temples in Texas and in the border of Canada. Tom is considered a false hero that is a major antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings and served as one of villains with most influence in the story in Saga AA despite being a major villain. The latter had a big role during the World War III by being the sock-puppet leader of Stabilization Union manipulated and founded by The Fallen's Essence and was at the same time being controlled by Ara Astaroth to expand her influence across the world while promising power of a God to the corrupt president. Tom commanded a faction that was carrying Scathach's faction, the Order of Terror and was also carrying Ara's faction, Astaroth Empire, being the scapegoat of both factions. Tom Bucky is a character created by Prime ShockWaveTX. Appearance He is depicted as a stereotypical American. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Personality Katarina describes Tom's personality as one that could not just be described as just selfish or spoiled, but rather as something that could only be classified as twisted for power. He has shown to be arrogant, selfish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “ungrateful” politician with a ruthless ambition. He has no regard for little things (such as his government or people's lives) as long as he accomplishes what he describes to be his most cherished dream. Even his ministers, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as only valuable pawns for his interests and goals. At times Tom can also be very childish. Ara admit that his actions with his newly acquired the Portal Gate of Shangri-la located in the Egypt, a portal that connect the Earth and hell built by Ara centuries ago, resembles a mischievous kid playing with a new toy. History In 2014, Tom Bucky finished his studies in the University of Pennsylvania and founded Liberal Party of America (LPA) when he decided to become a politician. When the elections came, Tom made a contract with the demonic entity, Ara Astaroth, and asked her to make him the winner of the elections in order to become the president of USA. And so, Tom joined the Revelation of Qliphoth and became a non-official member of Leohart's Cult. When Tom won the elections, he allowed the entrance of Leohart's Cult in USA and gave them a territory in Texas where some members of Leohart's Cult would use as base. Tom also had relationships with some of the most wicked humans from Earth when he was under the control of Ara. He allowed most of the criminals, terrorists and mobsters from Intergang enter in USA to help expand Ara's word, turning civilians into satanists and becoming members of Leohart's Cult. When Tom was on the power, it was an era of achievements for Ara and her followers. At some point, Tom received a portal from Ara as a gift for his cooperation, where his scientists found the existence of the mystical Hell dimension. In order to extract all materials from Hell, the president plunged the nation into an era of poverty and wasted trillion of dollars in his operations in Hell. However, at some point, the Fallen's Essence gained control over the LPA and disguise himself as Tom's Prime Minister. Using his disguise, the Fallen's Essence used Tom to do his own bidding in the wars that were happening in the Continent of Europe, forcing the entrance of USA in the conflicts created by KnightWalker Family. Gallery gate076e2.jpg Ddent.jpg 369469.jpg gate061e9.jpg Trivia *Tom Bucky is the first politician villain to appear in the story. *Tom is also the only antagonist of the WHOLE story that was used by two people at the same to accomplish different types of goals, however, NO ONE knows who was using who. **Ara directly manipulated the president while promising him immortality if he allow the entrance of her cult into USA. Her contract also requested that the president ignore the fact that civilians from all over USA were disappearing (as Ara was kidnapping them and using them as sacrifices). In some moments of the history, Ara took his form and spoke long speeches in his place. **The Fallen's Essence manipulated the president indirectly, saying that everything he was doing was making the Order of Terror stronger, making the presence of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire stronger on Earth. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:False Hero Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Politicians Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rich Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Knight Templar Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Crime Bosses Category:Major Villains Category:Pawns Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:New World Order Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Humans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Narcissist Category:Presidents Category:Cultists Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Cheaters Category:Liars Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Drug Dealer Category:Students Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Cowards Category:Extortionists Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:OCs Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Realistic Villains Category:Extremists Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Controversial